


《无神论者》

by MaxineMcDavid



Category: srrx, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *南北双一，偏昱超/高杨黄子龚棋客串*短打/恶趣味描写，注意避雷*殡仪服务业知识无考证，勿较真*请勿上升正主
Relationships: 蔡程昱/张超
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**【蔡程昱只扫一眼就算出了张超的三围和身高适合装进多大的棺材里。】**

1.  
“太阳当空照，花儿对我笑～”

趁阳光明媚，蔡程昱哼着小曲儿在追思厅外的小院子里晒棺材。“小鸟说，早早早，你为什么... ...”

一块人形阴影投在自己毛茸茸的头部剪影旁，啊，他来了。

掀开棺材盖的蔡程昱一脸诚挚地回过头： **“超儿，我想把你装进棺材里！”**

张超扶额： **“请不要用我搞冰恋，谢谢。”**

 **“糟糕，暴露了。”** 蔡程昱小声嘟囔。

张超警觉地后退一步：“嗯？”

2.  
穿黄绿色太太乐鸡精围裙的蔡程昱麻利地撬开午餐肉罐头，往砧板上一扣。

**“张超你真的是我见过的最贴心的客户！下午的追思会，中午还来陪我吃午饭，感天动地，感动十八层地狱！”**

双手握紧菜刀像是握石中剑，无片刻迟疑抬手就剁，砍瓜切菜肉沫横飞咣咣作响，把罐头肉料理出了凶案肢解的风采。

张超试图战术后仰，拦不住一小块肉碎飞溅到嘴边，下意识地伸舌头舔掉——

**咸咸的，好香。**

震撼之余居然感到庆幸——在城市用地吃紧、国家倡导火葬的今日，蔡程昱这对不起午餐肉的刀工大概或许是没可能把自己放倒，再塞进棺材里玩冰恋的。

哗的一声油锅炸开，蔡程昱把形态各异自由生长的午餐肉块们一次性倒进锅里，哔哔啵啵的油花和肉碎溅出老远，吓得张超捂住衬衫一步退出小厨房。

心有余悸的张超掏出手帕擦去额前虚汗，不由地怀疑起人生：

哎，当时怎么就脑子一抽来搞这种棺材体验呢？  
组团去印度做瑜伽听讲经不好吗？  
去大峡谷蹦个极不好吗？

**“肉炸好啦！没有蔬菜！只有白米饭！加点酱油将就一下哈！”** 蔡程昱穿透力极强的嗓门无视厨房门的物理阻隔，直达耳膜，冲撞人心。

张超觉得自己更虚了。

3.  
时间倒回三天前。

张超硬拽着后勤部的三位同事陪自己出外勤，理由是独自外出，会寂寞。

话一出口，直接换来工位后高杨的一声冷笑。  
黄子弘凡的头冒出来，“你请吃饭吗？”

“会寂寞，你可拉倒吧！”正在王者峡谷浴血奋战的龚子棋头也不抬地吐槽，“是不是那个模拟葬礼棺材体验的活动策划？”

**“还寂寞？呵呵！你就是怂！”**

谎言被戳破的张超只好认怂——是是是，我不敢一个人去，求各位行行好，事成之后请大家吃火锅。

见没人反应，顿了顿，加一句：“不设消费上限！”

还是没人反应，只好再加一句：“可以点冰淇淋！”

黄子弘凡第一个上钩，冲上来勾着张超的肩打趣道，“看不出来啊～超哥你是不是怕鬼？啊？是不是？是不是？”

张超一脸讪笑地收拾着公文包。

黄子弘凡硬拽上了龚子棋，龚子棋反手也不放过高杨，被迫团建的高杨提起公文包，扭头就怼张超：

**“多大人了还怕鬼？真是丢我们无神论者及无产阶级革命家的脸。”**

4.  
半小时后，西装革履人模狗样的四人站在目的地门外。

门口花团锦簇，不过以黄色白色为主，仔细一看还贴了副对联——上联：丧属至上；下联：服务第一。

横批： **红太阳殡仪服务公司**

“红，红太阳？”爱耍嘴皮子的黄子弘凡当场卡壳。

躲在高杨身后的张超被一把推到前面，龚子棋没好气地说：“都送到门口了，进去啊，咋的，还要我们陪你谈合... ...”

话音未落，门被刷一下推开。

**“欢迎光临！”**

映入眼帘的是蔡程昱元气满满的脸，胳膊肘还夹着个做了一半的花圈支架——

**“各位买墓吗！草坪墓淡季打折只要3万8！过了这村就没这店！3万8！只要3万8！”**

**“3万8！吉祥如意带回家！永久的家！只要3万8！”**

“永久的家？”高杨暗自思衬，“这倒也没说错。”又推了一把原地石化的张超。

“张经理，说话啊。”

5.  
十分钟后，搞清楚来意的蔡程昱开始和张超谈活动流程。

三位同事懒散地分布在四周。

龚子棋掏出手机继续畅游王者峡谷，高杨满意地嗟着冰糖菊花茶。

环顾四周，不大的店面居然装潢得通彻明亮，尤其是各种鲜花陪衬，生机勃勃，前提是你能无视掉它们的颜色。

四处晃悠的黄子弘凡翻开塑料模特身上的吊牌——卧槽？3千8！——吓得赶紧把手缩回来。

“一件寿衣买接近四千，明抢啊... ...”

耳朵灵的蔡程昱笑嘻嘻地接话：“这可是一生只有一次的体验，贵一点怎么了？”

又回过头对张超说：  
“除了提供场地，我还可以帮你们主持仪式，我可专业了！仪态可好了！当年还拿过学校礼仪大赛的一等奖呢！”

张超被朝气蓬勃语气诚挚的蔡程昱唬得一愣一愣的。

直到商量完周六彩排的流程表后，蔡程昱掏出了一份精美的小册子，开始推销起30万起步的高端艺术墓和某个云扫墓APP时高杨才惊觉不对。

只好出手相救，赶在张超买下“淡季特价”一万八千八的高级定制骨灰盒前把人带离现场。

夕阳下，蔡程昱捧着一束水灵灵的白百合冲四人的背影挥手。

**“谢谢惠顾！欢迎下次再来！”**

6.  
时间回到现在，周六下午两点二十五分。

还有五分钟就要开始彩排，三个不靠谱的同事里只有高杨慢悠悠地穿过店面，拐过走廊，一步踏进明亮宽敞的灵堂。不对，蔡程昱特意纠正过，这叫追思厅。

一旁不知是有幸还是不幸成为追思会主角的张超苦恼地挠着头。

他没想到加蔡程昱微信后，一来二去就聊上了。

居然还聊得很好？

以至于他春心萌动，却又在蔡程昱满朋友圈的花圈墓碑追思词自由创作中动弹不得。  
蔡程昱抱着花圈自拍发可爱的朋友圈，配字是—— **“三层鲜花大花圈，淡季特价，只要888，只要888，美丽的花，带回家！”**

什么叫做睹物思人？  
张超不知道，但见字如听见人，他可感同身受，但又做不到完全不顾及对方的工作性质和自己的胆量。于是他继续烦躁。

这烦着烦着，就到了周六。

吃完午饭洗了澡，蔡程昱把自己收拾妥当，将头发梳成大人模样，发胶过量闪着油光，白衬衫黑西装线条笔挺，胸前还别一朵水灵灵的小白花。

**“咳咳... ...各位来宾请就坐！”**

洪亮的一嗓子差点把端着冰淇淋红茶冲进来的黄子弘凡吓得跪在地上。

崭新的白手套在话筒上攥出褶皱，终于有机会主持的蔡程昱心情澎湃，先环视其实只有三位来宾的全场，自信一笑，又立刻意识到不妥地赶紧摆出肃穆的表情，开始展现他落落大方的追思礼仪。

**“今天，我们怀着无比沉重的心情，聚集在这追思厅，来追忆我们共同的挚友——张超。”**

蔡程昱的主持风格自信又高贵，把张超平凡但快乐（且尚未结束）的一生诵读得宛如烈士追悼德高望重仙人归西。

“是我的错觉还是... … ”黄子弘凡小口嗟着化掉的冰淇淋红茶。

被蔡程昱声情并茂的朗诵莫名其妙感动到的龚子棋一个眼刀甩过来，示意坐中间的黄子弘凡闭嘴。高杨挑了挑嘴角，掏出手机举到空中拍了张照，发到四人的群聊里：

高杨： **躺在铺满菊花的棺材里的张超宛如一只盛开的野鸡**

龚子棋：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈操他妈的还真挺像

黄子弘凡直接一口红茶喷到地上。

仰躺在斜立的棺材里的张超双眼紧闭双手交叉在胸前，一脸尴尬。

沉浸在高雅诗朗诵里的蔡程昱对台下的闹剧全然不觉，语气庄严地宣布：

**“接下来，请全场和我一起，闭上双眼，双手合十——”**

**“静静回忆，张超生前的点点滴滴。”**

黄子弘凡再也忍不住地笑到跌在地上。

7.  
夕阳西下。

折腾掉一个周六下午的社畜们终于踏上了回家路。

敲定一笔大活动单子的蔡程昱握着张超的手使劲儿摇晃，念念不舍道：

**“超儿，我会悼念你...啊不，我会想念你的。”**

也不知是不是消费升级后华丽到反光的漆面骨灰盒闪花了眼，张超鼻尖发酸，攥紧手里30万起步的高端艺术墓的宣传图册，对蔡程昱说：

“不必想念，我明天就带合同回来给你签。”

然后在抱着水灵灵白菊花的蔡程昱的目送中，带着三位不靠谱的同事去吃特级日料火锅。

看着四人的背影消失在地平线，蔡程昱回到追思厅，把场地正中央的大棺材拖回店里，一边认真擦拭干净，一边嘟囔道：

“下次不是他，就不把你搬出来用啦。”

8.  
第一次见面时，蔡程昱只扫一眼，就算出了张超的三围和身高适合装进多大的棺材里。

**“哇，和我给自己准备的那个尺寸一致耶。”**

**“不知道两个人塞不塞得进去，争取哪天试试吧！”**

-TBC-


	2. 《无神论者》后续小剧场

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *殡仪服务业背景，big胆蔡老板x怂货张经理  
> *不靠谱同事高杨黄子龚棋客串  
> *写正文时剩下的设定和剧情碎料，小段子，OOC  
> *专业知识无考证，勿较真，勿上升正主

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：  
> “超儿，我想把你装进棺材里！”  
> “请不要用我搞冰恋，谢谢。”  
> “糟糕，暴露了。”

**第一幕 不能得罪的人**

“高高你知道吗，世界上最遥远的距离不是生与死，而是我喜欢棺材，张超却怕黑。”

蔡程昱的语气充满遗憾，手上倒是没停地给干菊花装袋。巴掌大的密封袋们依偎着彼此，将将立在桌上，高杨伸手欲扶正，蔡程昱幽幽地来了一句，“该怎么把超超关进棺材里呢？”

高杨默默缩回了手。

装完了袋，蔡程昱顺手掏出几卷彩带，三两下就给四个茶包的封口处打上蝴蝶结，还不忘在彩带末端用剪刀刮出自然卷——

**“嘻嘻！两黄两白！是不是很和谐啊，高高？”**

一声声“高高”叫得高杨后背蹿起一股恶寒，幽幽地爬过脊椎，拂过后颈，一路麻到后脑勺。高杨双手背在身后，努力保持淡定，挤出一个虚弱的微笑：“整挺好，挺好的。”

“喏，你们办公室有冰糖吗？要不要给你装点冰糖呀，高高？”

蔡程昱热情地拖出一麻袋冰糖，高杨赶忙友善拒绝，抱上四袋干菊花，由衷地向蔡程昱道谢：“谢谢蔡老板的，咳，菊花，免费送我这么多还真有点不好意思... ...”

**“有啥不好意思的，去年清明节没卖完的花圈拆了晒的！”**

高杨拎着菊花的手微微颤抖。

“还有两大罐呢，不够再向我要，高高跟我客气啥呀。”蔡程昱笑嘻嘻地把高杨送到前厅，开口就是：

“红红～”

研究各色纸元宝的黄子弘凡僵住。

“公公！”

在王者峡谷奋战的龚子棋僵住，高杨瞬间就觉得“高高”高大上了起来。

高杨把菊花茶包塞进公文包，拖上两吊儿郎当的同事，表示不必远送，倚在门边的蔡程昱点点头。

晚风把运动裤的裤腿吹胖，蔡程昱的脸颊被晚霞映得通红，终于鼓足勇气开了口：“那个... ...”

**“我想——我想玩棺材play！张超就拜托各位了！”**

沐浴在夕阳余晖中的高高、公公和红红风中凌乱。龚子棋忍不住道，“怎么个拜托法——”却被高杨当机立断截了话，“没问题，我们会搞定的。”

“拜托了！”蔡程昱虔诚地双手合十，仿佛在线做法。

“不是...等等，等等！”走出几十米后，黄子弘凡小心翼翼地回头，红太阳殡仪公司明晃晃的牌匾下站着笑容诚挚的蔡程昱，笑得他头都大了。“靠！高杨你打算怎么搞定！随便就答应人家，万一张超那破胆子治不好咋办！你别为了几袋菊花就把兄弟买了啊！我不要给张超陪葬啊啊啊！”

“脱敏呗，拔高阈值，崩溃疗法，吓傻了就不怕了。”高杨阴着脸，从牙缝里挤出一句：

**“得罪蔡程昱，我怕他到时候骨灰都给我扬了。”**

**第二幕 脱敏训练**

后勤部浅狭到只有四个工位的办公区一片死寂。

“这帮年轻人上班时间跑哪儿浪去了？”

路过后勤部的清洁阿姨小声嘀咕，手推保洁车的小轮子咕噜噜，颠荡的粉色消毒水晃悠悠，过了拐角一抬头，发现后勤部的小年轻们正聚在工具房门口演恐怖片。

首当其冲的是黄子弘凡，一脚踩门，一脚抵墙，双手握着门把，使上全身的劲儿往后拽，仿佛有什么鬼怪要破门而出；一旁面目狰狞的是龚子棋，后背紧抵着门板，两手一左一右扒着门框，妥妥一个大字型的人肉蜘蛛网，看样子也在防着门里的东西冲出来。

那门里的东西，是什么？

 **“啊啊啊啊——阿姨！放我出去！放我出去啊！！啊！！！”** 以为救命稻草出现的张超纵情惨叫，把门捶得咣咣响，试图博取门外清洁阿姨的同情。

拽门卖力到几乎在后仰下腰的黄子贱兮兮地吼回去：“叫啊！叫破喉咙也不会有蔡程昱来救你的！”  
心有不忍但也很卖力的龚子棋小声念叨：“善哉善哉，为了可持续发展，一点小牺牲是必要的。”

数分钟后，惨叫声逐渐弱了下去。

可能终于吓傻了。

经不住清洁阿姨的死亡凝视，在一旁气定神闲喝菊花茶、玩消消乐、每个微表情都叫嚣着“与老子无关”但明显是主谋的高杨缓缓开口：

**“阿姨，张经理在练胆。”**

话音刚落，手机闹钟滴滴滴响起，收到高杨的指示后龚子棋才扒着门说，“超儿，十分钟到了，你先松手哈，松手我们就把你放出来。”

吼到力竭的张超只能敲门两下作为回答。

工具房门缓缓打开，一丝光亮没入黑暗，张超惨白的脸色、呆滞的眼神、哆嗦的双手和双腿映入眼帘，开口即沙哑，呜啊啊半天都没恢复语言能力。

黄子弘凡悄悄拍了张照给蔡程昱打小报告。

高杨用张超的微信给清洁阿姨转了100人民币封口费，阿姨善解人意地回赠了每日两次、每次十分钟的工具房钥匙的使用权，大大减轻了小年轻们的体力负担。

瘫软在工具房门口的张超表示，这日子没法过了。

**第三幕 一进棺**

下半截盖子合上，半截身子入了棺的张超揪着蔡程昱的领口不放。

没错，张超不仅怕黑还有轻微的幽闭恐惧，是蔡程昱从张超的三个同事那里获取的重要情报。大学时期经历了一年多夜训的蔡程昱倍感遗憾——自己喜暗，对象怕黑，这就很糟糕了。

可是，可是那句话怎么说来着？

蔡程昱一拍脑门——Love me, love my coffin！——爱屋及乌嘛～又把张超攥着自己领口的手指一根根掰开，试图把人完完整整地关进棺材里。

在崩溃边缘徘徊的张超心想： **还爱屋及乌，去你妈的爱屋及乌，把老子吓死了看谁陪你扎花圈去！**

张超开始疯狂挣扎并试图用请客吃饭唤起同事们沉睡已久的良心。

结果三个不靠谱的同事就站在五米开外无动于衷地嗑瓜子看戏，黄子弘凡还突发奇想道，“你们说，这棺门里面，会有把手吗？”

“装啥把手？”高杨抓了把瓜子，翘着二郎腿悠哉悠哉地磕，“诈尸时还要礼貌地“推”门而出吗？”

被两个大男人声泪俱下拉拉扯扯的场面震慑到的龚子棋小声吐槽：“妈的，张超这棺材还是个双翻盖，挺有设计感。”

不远处的张超和蔡程昱还在就爱与不爱、棺与不棺之间来回拉扯，五分钟后，蔡程昱终于使出了杀手锏——

**“这样吧超儿，你进去，我在外边给你唱歌好不好？”**   
**“听见我的声音你就不怕了。”**

可能是今天的穿堂风太喧嚣，也可能是蔡程昱的眼神太诚挚，张超鬼使神差就答应了， **“好啊————啊！！啊啊啊啊！！！”**

松手的瞬间，蔡程昱掀起上半截棺盖砰地一声合上，张超应允的尾音陡然上飙了数个八度，最终稳定在隔着木板闷闷的、但十分富有激情的杀猪惨叫。

蔡程昱手一撑，灵活地翻身坐上了棺盖，还招招手示意高杨过来帮忙。

怕被人扬骨灰的高杨只好把瓜子往龚子棋手里一塞，上前翻身一坐，给棺材盖加了码。黑暗中的张超还在哀嚎，阵阵声波坚持不懈地震动着屁股下的棺门。

感觉微妙的高杨只好自我洗脑：  
1\. 下面是张超，不是震动棒。  
2\. 这不是诈尸，我是坚定的无神论者兼无产阶级革命家。  
3\. 阿弥陀佛，这是张超你自找的。

没想到，张超关了五个工作日的小黑屋后胆子不见涨，肺活量倒是进步不少——让张超给嚷嚷烦了的蔡程昱不知从哪里掏出一把唢呐，高杨心里咯噔一下。

**“蔡...蔡老板，你会吹唢呐？”**   
**“不会～但是可以自学啊！”**

蔡程昱羞赧一笑，高杨立觉不妙，打手势示意正兴致勃勃看戏的龚子棋和黄子弘凡把耳朵捂上。

下一秒，蔡程昱开始即兴演奏从未学过的唢呐。

一分钟后，黄子弘凡抱着头冲出了追思厅。三分钟后，铁青着脸的龚子棋也冲出了追思厅。

蔡程昱吹得腮帮子鼓鼓，肺活量也挺好，中途还不忘停下来拍拍棺材， **“超超，听我在外面给你唱歌～”**

高杨撑在棺盖上的手微微颤抖，几乎含笑九泉，能清晰感受到透着木板传过来的声波渐渐弱下去——可能，超超也被这惊天地泣鬼神的乐章感动了吧。

一曲嗨完，高杨觉得自己灵魂出窍，事后必找张超报工伤。蔡程昱还不忘隔着棺盖问：超超，好听吗？

力竭的张超只能敲门两下作为回应。

**第四幕 二进棺**

上半截棺盖缓缓打开，重见天日的瞬间张超感觉自己不会再爱了。

一片刺眼的白光蒙住了他的双眼，白光中逐渐清晰的是蔡程昱元气满满的笑脸，还有那糊涂账般算不清的痣。视线游移，张超试图把一个又一个痣连起来，点连成线，线连成面，在两人莫名其妙相交的坐标轴上画出一个他眼里的、只属于他的，蔡程昱。

张超突然就好了，感觉自己还能挣扎起来再爱两下。

追思厅外传来黄子弘凡的尖叫，高杨的呕吐声，还有龚子棋语气夸张的骚话——“哇靠，高杨你这是脑震荡还是孕吐啊？”

“超儿，感觉怎样？”蔡程昱掀起下半截棺盖，一只脚踏进来。“这次我下来陪你。”

 **下来，陪我。** 张超眼前一黑，想说倒也不必。

蔡程昱已经乖巧地坐在他身上，伸手把下半截棺盖盖上，又揪着两个凸起的铆钉把上半截合上，“啧，看来确实可以在棺盖内壁装个把手。”

棺材闭合的瞬间，张超被纯净的黑暗与宁静扼住了咽喉，语言能力当场下线，嗯嗯呃呃的话语碎片卡在喉咙里不上不下。

蔡程昱欺身压了上来，那双能扎出漂亮蝴蝶结、纸元宝和三层大花圈但永远切不好菜的手游过来，顺着又粘又凉的衬衫，游到他敏感的后腰，游上他被冷汗湿透的后背， **“张超，你好湿。”**

四肢僵硬无法动弹的张超很想扶额： **请不要说这种令人误会的话！谢谢！**

 **“你很容易被吓到说不出话这一点，就很适合搞冰恋耶。”** 蔡程昱屈膝抵着他的裆部按压，指尖湿漉漉地摩挲他的喉结，张口轻轻咬住了他的下巴，似一尾游动欲吻的鱼，吻上他因害怕瞪得滚圆的眼。

浓郁粘稠的黑暗中，鼻息渐重，传来一声似有似无的轻笑，张超瞬间毛骨悚然。蔡程昱笑着摸上他的皮带。

**“张超，腿，张开点。”**

**尾声 “云扫墓”**

棺材里，蔡程昱压着张超玩黑暗密室冰恋棺材play。

**棺材外，龚子棋和黄子弘凡排排坐在棺盖上荡起双腿，高杨把手机贴在棺材外板上录音，不忘提醒龚子棋捂住黄子弘凡的嘴。**

三个不靠谱的同事用微信群交流。

高杨： **张超要多久才意识到我们在外面听啊？**  
龚子棋：等他发现自己出不来被吓尿的时候

黄子弘凡：原来喊破喉咙真的会有蔡老板来救他耶  
黄子弘凡：好吧，也没有真的在救他  
黄子弘凡：啧啧啧，你们听听这污言秽语  
黄子弘凡：轻佻，下贱，欲拒还迎  
黄子弘凡：very very张经理

三人坐在张超的棺材上合影一张，耶！

半小时后，试图揭棺而起的张超发现怎么都推不动，只好暗中低声啜泣，并不死心地用指甲咯吱咯吱地挠棺门。

蔡程昱倒是决定侧过身子抱着张超午睡一会儿：

**“午安～”**

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *原本想加一个张超有轻微幽闭恐惧症的设定和一场密闭棺材play，但这样结尾好像也不错（？  
> *专业知识无考证，请勿深究  
> *送给 @Lost Rivers 祝复工愉快！  
> *祝大家身体健康❤️


End file.
